TrulyMadlyDeeply
by Rukia.K.Kurosaki
Summary: El primer concierto de Musa como artista independiente.¿quién ira a verla?¿Habrá alguna canción para él?Songfic High school musical 2 Y CASCADA! R


_**T**__**ruly, Madly, Deeply**_

**-Muy bien, esto es muy extraño, nunca puedo estar solo por mucho tiempo- se dijo a sí mismo un joven de aproximadamente 19 años, mientras recorría los desiertos corredores de su escuela.**

**Era sin duda de extrañarse el alto nivel de tranquilidad y silencio que se vivía dentro de su escuela, siendo esta un instituto para hombres era muy usual oír o ver alguna riña entre los estudiantes, quienes a pesar de ser héroes en entrenamiento en demasiadas ocasiones olvidaban el código de los héroes, y comenzaban una pelea, en la que siempre alguno de los involucrados acababa con el ojo morado.**

**Hoy inusualmente, no había nadie discutiendo, ni mirando televisión, ni escuchando música, ni descansando en la sala de estar, nada, simplemente TODOS habían desaparecido, o por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba nuestro especialista hasta que escucho un leve sonido proveniente de una habitación. **

**Sigilosamente se acerco a la puerta de donde provenía el ruido, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un joven chico, que revolvía papeles como un loco mientras que murmuraba de una forma rápida y totalmente incomprensible para su espectador.**

**-¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa, y que es lo que estas buscando tan desesperadamente?- preguntó el joven para llamar la atención del muchacho.**

**-Ahh!! Riven, que susto me diste- respondió es muchacho al escuchar esa voz detrás suyo.- Bien, aja, ahora ¿podrías responderme por favor Jared?- Le respondió bastante cortante Riven.**

**-Ah si, bueno estaba buscando la cámara portátil que Timmy me dío- Pero antes de que pudiera continuar Riven lo interrumpió- ¿Entre medio de esos papeles estas buscando una cámara?. Me parece que se te están zafando algunos tornillos, o que me estas mintiendo- Le dijo tan directo como siempre.**

**-Bueno Riven en parte tenes razón, hay algo que no te estoy diciendo, en realidad estoy buscando algo más, y no solamente la cámara, lo que pasa es que tengo un compromiso MUY importante y no quiero llegar tarde y bueno… esto me esta atrasando- Respondió sinceramente esta vez el joven de pelo medio azulado y de ojos color miel.- Entiendo, mira no tengo nada que hacer asi que si te interesa te puedo ayudar a buscar lo que estas buscando-**

**- Wow gracias Riven me encantaría, estoy buscando una carpeta roja y un sobre de color azul, son muy importantes y no puedo encontrarlos, me vendría muy una mano- dijo agradecido y aliviado por recibir ayuda.**

**---------------------15 minutos más tarde-------------------------------------------------------**

**-mmm Jared, por casualidad ¿no sabes en sonde esta todo el mundo?-preguntó muy curioso el especialista de cabellos color magenta. –Ehh si, todos están en Alfea, incluso Codadorta y el Sr. Saladin.-fue la simple respuesta del otro**

**-Pero no paso nada, ¿no?-**

**-No en absoluto, pero hoy es un día muy importante, asi que la directora Faragonda, invito a todas las escuelas de Magix al evento, ¿no sabias de la "fiesta"?- pregunto incrédulo Jared.**

**-No, acaso ¿era algo que debía saber? – **

**-Por supuesto que si!!! Hoy es un día espectacular y creo que hablo por toda FR cuando digo que estábamos todos esperando esto, es decir, ES EL DEBUT DE MUSE COMO CANTANTE PROFESIONAL, POR DIOS!!!! –**

**Ahora si que todo estaba DEMASIADO confuso, ¡¡¿cómo era posible que hoy Musa volviera a presentarse sobre un escenario y él no lo supiera?!! **

**-Jared decime a que hora va a tocar Musa- exigió Riven**

**-Si, ok, mmm dentro de 3 horas- dijo consultando su reloj-¿Por qué?-**

**-Hm. que pregunta es obvio que para ir , si todos tienen un día de descanso, yo también. Pero decime,¿vos no pensas ir?- cuestiono el pelimorado (n/a: ok yo se que su pelo es magenta pero ya se me estaba haciendo difícil distinguirlos durante la conversación).**

**-Por supuesto que sí, es más ahora ya me tengo que ir, Muse debe estar súper enojada conmigo, hace 20 minutos que tendría que haber llegado- le respondió bastante risueño Jared mientras se alejaba de la habitación casi corriendo y agradeciéndole a Riven por su ayuda.**

**Ya estando solo algo hizo contacto en su mente, haciéndolo reaccionar. –Acaso escuché lo que creo que escuche- susurro por lo bajo. ¡¡El llamo a Musa MUSE!!!! **

**---------------Mientras tanto en Alfea------------------------------------------------------------**

**Una joven adolescente de cabellos marrones oscuros intentaba clamar a su nerviosa amiga.**

**-Vamos Muse, vas a ver que todo va a salir de maravilla, no te pongas asi, te puede hacer mal.- explico una muy preocupada Layla.**

**-Eso espero Lay, solo espero que Jared este aquí pronto- dijo la temblorosa Musa**

**-No te preocupes, yo se que pronto va a estar acá- Dijo una dulce voz desde la puerta**

**-Si, gracias Flo- le agradeció dulcemente el hada musical **

**---------------------------------------------Unas horas después, en el concierto----------------**

**Cuando Riven llegó, y****a era de noche y Alfea estaba repleta de gente, todos estaban ahí, los profesores, los estudiantes, en incluso algunos reporteros, que estaban ahí, para cubrir el debut oficial de Musa, "a princesa de la música", como solían llamarla.**

**La escuela y el patio estaba, completamente decorados, con hermosos adornos, luces y algunas fotos de Musa, sola y con toda la banda, que formaban.Todo estaba exuberantemente hermoso, pero lo más importante y lo más bello de todo el lugar se encontraba ahora mirando al publico y dedicando unas palabras hacia ellos.**

**-Hola a todos y espero que estén disfrutando del show- dijo Musa mientras todos la ovacionaban, luego de un momento en el que espero que las masas se calmaran un poco continuó –Bien antes que nada quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me brindaron y por los buenos deseos hacia mi y mi álbum debut. Espero de todo corazón que puedan disfrutar al máximo de todas las canciones que elegimos para poner en este, mi primer disco, **_**Melody**_**. Bueno, ya les di las gracias por toda su ayuda, ahora es momento de seguir con la fiesta!! – Una vez que termino de hablar fuertes festejos y aplausos le siguieron a las palabras del hada.**

**-Bien, la siguiente canción, la escribí con alguien muy especial para mi, y por eso me encantaría que ahora subiera al escenario, para hacer esta canción los dos juntos, Jared, subí a cantar conmigo**** .– Pidió la joven con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.-Ok, es****ta canción se llama "You are the music in me"-**

**Cuando el "invitado" subió al escenario, una hermosa melodía en piano comenzó a sonar.**

**[Musa **

_Na na na na _

_Na na na na yeah _

_You are the music in me _

_You know the words _

_Once upon a time _

_Make you listen? _

_There's a reason. _

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find _

_A little laughter _

_or happy ever after _

**[Jared & Musa **

_Y__our harmony to the melody _

_It's echoing inside my head _

**[Musa**

_A single voice (Single voice) _

_Above the noise _

**[Jared& Musa **

_And like a common thread _

**[Jared **

_Hmm, you're pulling me _

**[Musa**

_When I hear my favorite song _

_I know that we belong _

**Jared **

_Oh, you are the music in me _

_Yeah it's living in all of us _

**Musa **

_And it's brought us here because _

**[Jared & Musa**

_Because you are the music in me _

_Na na na na (Ohh) _

_Na na na na na _

_Yeah yeah yeah _

_(Na na na na) _

_You are the music in me _

**[Musa**

_It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met) _

_Can't explain it (Ohh ohh) _

_There's no name for it (No name for it) _

**Jared & Musa**

_I'm saying words I never said _

**Jared **

_And it was easy (So easy) _

_Because you see the real me (I see) _

**Jared & Musa **

_As I am__ You understand _

_And that's more than I've ever known _

**[Musa**

_To hear your voice (Hear your voice) _

_Above the noise (Ohh ohh) _

**Jared & Musa **

_And know I'm not alone _

**Musa**

_Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah) _

**Musa **

_When I hear my favorite song _

_I know that we belong (Yeah ohh) _

_You are the music in me _

_It's living in all of us _

_And it's brought us here because _

_You are the music in me _

_Together we're gonna sing (Yeah) _

_We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel) _

**Jared**

_Connected and real _

**Musa **

_Can't keep it all inside (Ohh) _

**Chorus**

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah) _

_Na na na na na (Ohh yeah) _

_Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na) _

**[Jared & Musa**

_You are the music in me (In me) _

**Chorus**

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah) _

_Na na na na na (Ohh yeah) _

_Na na na na _

_You are the music in me _

_When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song) _

_I know that we belong (We belong) _

_You are the music in_ _me _

**[Chorus & ****Jared **

_Yeah it's living in all of us _

_It's brought us here because (Here because) _

_You are the music in me _

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah) _

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah) _

_Na na na na _

**Jared & Musa **

_You are the music in me (Yeah) _

**La canción era sin duda muy bonita, y al público le había encantado, pero Riven, no estaba demasiado feliz con lo que había presenciado y escuchado. El sabía que como obra musical, era algo muy bonito y que ellos dos la habían representado de maravilla en ese escenario, pero no era la letra o la melodía de la canción lo que le molestaba, más sino el hecho de que Pared Y Musa la cantaran juntos, y encima la hicieran juntos, era una canción con un toque de amor y romance bastante marcado, y la simple idea de que SU Musa, y ese enano estén junto no es un pensamiento muy placentero para el.**

"_**Espero que Muse no haya decidido darle una oportunidad al idiota"**_** pensó el ahora inseguro especialista.**

**Después de esa canción Musa le agradeció su participación a Jared y ambos se abrazaron antes de que él descendiera del escenario.**

**-Wow, espero que les haya gustado esa canción, y ahora me gustaría dedicar esta, mi última canción de la noche a otra persona muy importante, jaja bueno creo que no me falta nadie, mis amigas, mí familia, ustedes, mmm no, solo esta última, pero no por eso la persona menos importante.**

**Ok esta canción se llama "Truly, Madly, Deeply**" **y esta dedicada a la única persona que no puede o no quiere corresponder mis sentimientos y aunque no haya hecho nada, ya se los ganó. No voy a dar nombres porque el ya sabe que estoy hablando de el, solo quiero decirte MI CHICO MALO… que acá estoy. – y así, nuevamente al ritmo de una suave música de piano comenzó la última canción de la noche.**

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need._

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply, do.._

_I will be strong_

_I will be faithful_

_Because I am counting on a new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning yeah_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven_

_That'll make you wanna cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection_

_Of the highest power and lonely hours_

_The tears divide you_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh, can't you see it baby?_

_Don't have to close your eyes_

_'cause it's standing right before you_

_All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply, do.._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_(I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me)_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

**Al terminar con la canción todos ovacionaban a Musa y ella llorando se despedía de la audiencia. Había sido una velada encantadora y ella sin duda había sacado a relucir todo su talento.**

**Riven se había quedado maravillado por ella, no solo era hermosa y talentosa sino que podía lograr que aquellos que la escuchaban sintieran toda esa pasión por su música. En pocas palabras ella era **_**Perfecta.**_

_**---------------------------------------**_**Un rato después**_**----------------------------------------------**_

**Era hora de hablar con ella, estaba con las chicas y los demás tenía que hacerlo, no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, no podía darse el lujo de parecer un completo imbécil y dejarla ir, menos cuando sabía que Jared estaba otra vez tratando de llamar la atención de SU pequeña y adorada hada musical.**

**Al entrar en la habitación en donde se encontraba Musa con los demás Riven pudo ver lo feliz que estaba, al parecer había quedado conforme con su primer concierto oficial (es decir fuera de lo que es escuela).**

**De haber sido por él hubiera permanecido en silencio en la puerta admirando silenciosamente la belleza de la joven, pero Brandon decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo notar y por eso grito su nombre, muy fuerte haciendo que todos voltearan a observarlo. **

**-Ehh hola chicos. Mmm Musa, pasaba solo para saludarte y para felicitarte por el éxito que tuviste esta noche, estuviste genial – Dijo Riven muy tranquilo en el exterior, pero tembloroso como un flan por dentro.**

**- Gracias Riven, y que amable por haber venido. En serio lo aprecio mucho, y**

**me alegra mucho el saber que estas acá y también que te gusto el show- Le respondió ella, mostrando un leve rubor en sus palidas mejillas y algo de nerviosismo o vergüenza. **

**-Ah por cierto muy lindas canciones, aunque hubo una que me encanto, la última **_**Truly, Madly, Deeply- **_

**Y justo cuando Musa le iba a contestar, la directora Faragonda ingresó en la habitación y solicito la presencia inmediata de la joven. Esta al salir del shock de oír a Riven decirle eso, le respondió- Me alegra que te haya gustado **_**Bad Boy**_** – y habiendo dicho eso, abandonó la habitación para ir en busca de la directora de su escuela, y su representante, dejando a un impresionado, feliz****y sonriente Riven.**

…**.El era el **_**chico malo**_**de**** Musa .**


End file.
